


A Long Way from Home

by janusrome



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven的孤軍奮鬥。<br/>（字數：約6,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Way from Home

**Author's Note:**

> 收錄在DoFP合本COEXIST。感謝九命嵐邀稿，讓我在看完電影後有機會從post DoPF distress爬出來。

 

距離：1808 km

 

「媽咪？……阿姨？」

睡眼惺忪的小女孩迷迷糊糊問著。

Raven和Emma面面相覷，一時之間，兩人都不知道該如何是好。

十六小時之前，Raven一接到情報就前往最近的機場，搭機飛抵傑克遜市，和Emma會合後，兩人立刻動身趕往凱迪克郡。沿途經過許多荒廢的莊園，最後她們抵達鄰近密西西比河畔的鄉間嬉皮社區。儘管一路上都沒有耽擱，但她們還是來晚了，整個營地空無一人，四周只有燒毀的木屋以及焦黑的廂型車。

自從1963年「仇恨之夏」，點燃的族群仇恨延燒至今，針對變種人的仇恨犯罪始終不曾停過。一開始，那些反變種人團體喜歡將他們殺害的變種人屍體公開展示給大眾，試圖藉此昭告世人，這些異類有多麼不像人類。不過，近幾年情況有所改變，示眾類型的案件越來越少，但在居處或工作場所遭到攻擊、綁架、從此下落不明的變種人，人數逐年增加。

最早警覺到失蹤的變種人可能遭到囚禁——或甚至拿來進行人體實驗——的人，是Erik。Erik在獄中透過Emma傳遞訊息，指示Raven追查反變種人團體的金錢流向，釐清是否有幕後黑手雇用這些人渣綁架變種人。Raven的調查讓她意外連結到知名的科技公司Trask工業，Trask疑似透過人頭帳戶資助某些反變種人的團體。

_附近有人。_ Emma的聲音響起，同時她轉過身，看向營地旁那片歪歪倒倒的甘蔗田。

Emma使用心電感應，把一個特定的方位投射給Raven。

Raven頷首。她和Emma一前一後鑽進比人還高的甘蔗林。

走了將近五分鐘，Raven看到前方不遠處，有名年約四或五歲的小女孩坐在田埂間。女孩用雙臂環抱著屈起的膝蓋，整個人縮成一團。Raven沒有立刻走上前，而是隱身在甘蔗林裡，觀察週遭，確認附近沒有其他人之後，她才和變成鑽石形態的Emma一起走向女孩。

女孩身上的鵝黃色洋裝沾滿沙土，她散亂的茶色短髮和蒼白的臉頰上有灰燼、有泥土、也有乾掉的血漬。聽到腳步聲，女孩緩緩抬起頭，「媽咪？……阿姨？」她用含糊不清的童稚嗓音問道。

Raven和Emma來到她身邊，女孩眨了眨眼，現在她看起來清醒了不少，那雙綠色的眼睛先盯著藍皮膚的Raven，然後看著在陽光底下閃閃發光的Emma，最後她在兩個陌生人的面前哭了起來。

「……怎麼辦？」Raven手足無措問道。

Emma聳聳肩，回答：「妳可以把她留在這裡。」

話雖如此，但兩人心知肚明，不管是Raven還是Emma都不可能把這個女孩單獨留在此地。

Raven暗暗嘆了一口氣，她蹲了下來，對女孩說：「嗨，我是Raven。妳叫什麼名字？」

女孩並未立刻止住抽咽，過了好一會，她才囁嚅回答：「Anna Marie。」

Emma解除鑽石形態，她彎下腰，注視著女孩的雙眼。女孩茫然看著她，彷彿被催眠了一般。

片刻過後，Emma直起身，她臉上的表情相當凝重。

「情況有多糟？」Raven繃著臉問道。

Emma回答：「比我們原先想的都還要糟。」

 

※　※　※

 

距離：8 km

 

Raven急踩下煞車，猛然轉動方向盤，把車停在路邊。她瞪著前方，忍不住嘀咕：「我到底來這裡做什麼？」

大約兩個小時之前，Raven抵達甘迺迪國際機場，發現她的班機延誤，還得再多等七個小時。（她忍不住想起Azazel，如果他還是他們的同伴，她才不需要浪費時間搭飛機呢。）與其坐在機場裡發呆，還不如去市區逛逛，然而才走出機場，Raven突然想起了那棟位在紐約州鄉間的房子，以及住在那裡的人。

既然都來到這裡了……

Raven弄來一輛車，駕車離開市區，沿著公路北上。過了將近一個半小時，她來到鄰近康乃迪克州的威徹斯特郡。只不過，才經過北塞勒姆的石頭地標，Raven突然感到一陣莫名的惶恐不安，她趕緊把車停到路旁。

已經好多年沒有如此接近那個她和Charles一起長大，被他們稱作「家」的地方了。

分別之後，Raven並未停止關心Charles。

她聽聞Charles的學校正式成立對外招生的消息，她一直都覺得Charles很適合當老師——那個從小就常對她說教的老古板——雖說她總認為Charles會留在大學校園裡當個教授，而不是對著一群小朋友授課。學校在去年關閉的消息同樣也傳進Raven的耳裡，她難掩驚訝，同時也感到失望，因為她認識的Charles不是一個這麼輕易就放棄的人。

一輛看起來有點眼熟的舊轎車從對向車道駛來，轉了個彎，停進前方約二十公尺處一間雜貨店外頭的停車場。

Raven愣愣看著老爺車的駕駛開門下車，走進雜貨店。

那個駕駛的身影看起來非常像是某個她認識的人……

驚訝不已，Raven暫時拋開不安，她也把車停進雜貨店前的空位，下車之前換上另一副外貌。走到店門口，她停下腳步，深深吸了一口氣，然後才推開店門，走近店裡。

她沒看走眼——站在貨架前方，伸手拿取盒裝雞蛋的年輕男子，正是Hank。

五年前的秋天，他們住在那棟大宅裡進行特訓的期間，她和Hank曾經一起來過這間雜貨店，為大夥採買日常用品。或許相偕逛雜貨店稱不上是約會，但只要能偷得單獨相處的片刻，他們就已心滿意足。

Hank的模樣和Raven第一次見到他的時候差不多，雖然長了幾歲，但他的容貌是個普通人，而非藍色的毛絨絨野獸。

看來Hank終究成功研發出能夠改變外表突變的血清了……

結果到頭來，Hank依然沒有接受自己真正的樣貌，沒有把Raven離開前對他說的那句話聽進去。

Raven靜靜看著Hank走向櫃臺結帳，她失望地轉過身，走出雜貨店。

在人類使用最新科技獵捕變種人的今日，過去她深愛的人卻選擇躲藏在鄉間，只想當個普通人，而非挺身而出，為所有的變種人兄弟姊妹奮戰。

她想念Hank也想念Charles，可是她擔心一旦相見只會加深她心中對他們的不滿，只會讓大家更難過。

Raven坐進汽車，點燃引擎，把車開出停車場，駛上公路。

在距離目的地只剩八公里的地方，她掉轉車頭，沿著來時路返回紐約。

 

※　※　※

 

距離：5148 km

 

碼頭邊，繫船柱上坐著一個熟悉的身影。那人一看到Raven，立刻向她猛揮手，接著站起身朝她快步走來。

「Mystique！」他喊道。

Raven忍不住微笑，提高聲音回喊：「Banshee。」

一面走近，Sean一面左右張望，「只有妳一個人？」他問。

「說來話長。總之，計畫改變了。」

「不成問題，之後妳再慢慢告訴我。來吧，Moira會很高興看到妳的。」

Raven隨著Sean上了一艘貌不驚人的小艇，看著他啟動馬達，不怎麼熟練地駕駛小艇航行在清晨薄霧瀰漫的海面上。Sean嘴裡還叨念著，說他本來想從島上直接飛過來，既快速又省事，但Moira反對，擔心那會暴露他們的行蹤。

兩年前，Sean和Alex以及這個國家的許多青年被徵召入伍，送到海外參戰。去年初，Sean在越南受了傷，和其他傷兵一起回到美國，然而他還在軍醫院就被 _Project: Wideawake_ 的探員盯上了。所幸Moira MacTaggert認出了他，Moira當機立斷把Sean救走，此舉導致她一夕之間從CIA探員淪為通緝犯。

負責監視 _Project: Wideawake_ 探員行動的Emma注意到這件事，她主動接觸Sean和Moira，表明提供協助的意願。聽到他們計畫投靠Charles卻又擔心情報單位循線追查到變種人學校，Emma告知兩人學校已經關閉，Sean和Moira驚訝之餘也憂心這表示Charles那裡的情況可能不太樂觀，因此他們決定先找個地方躲藏，等風頭過了再說。

Moira雖然不是變種人，但她是個不錯的盟友——替CIA工作讓她學到不少躲避政府雷達的伎倆，而她從不吝於和他們分享那些伎倆。

前方出現深色的陸地，小艇快速接近海中的島嶼，順著蜿蜒曲折的海岸航行了幾分鐘，繞過一個特別突出的峽角，來到隱蔽的小小海灣港口。Moira站在石階底端，滿臉笑容朝他們揮了揮手。

Moira依然不記得古巴飛彈危機那年發生的每一件事，政府當局將她視為「被害人」。隨著 _Project: Wideawake_ 啟動，調查變種人的特別小組成立之後，他們網羅了Moira，由於她是極少數和變種人打過交道仍存活下來的探員，

小艇停靠在浮動碼頭，Moira接過Sean拋去的船纜，在繫船柱上打了一點也不馬虎的繩結。她伸手扶Raven踏上浮筒，「我以為Emma會和妳一起過來。」

「我們臨時改變計畫。」Raven解釋道：「Emma決定她要暫時『消失』。她的能力在暗中行事有更大的發揮空間，更不用說能夠避免自己成為標靶，『總不能我們全部都成為烈士吧？』她是這麼說的。」

Moira點了點頭，「沒錯，硬碰硬不見得是最好的策略。」

Moira領著她爬上石階，順著碎石小徑離開海岸。島上地勢還算平坦，Sean指著約莫五十公尺外的一棟小屋，說他們就住在那裡。

「妳說有事想要和我們商量？」Moira問。

「嗯。」Raven頷首，「不知道妳有沒有印象，Trask接受政府委託，開發『變種人辨識』的科技？」

「他成功了？」

「很不幸，是的。Trask已經研發出偵測『X基因』的技術，他把探測裝置的原型分發給反變種人團體進行測試。Emma和我接到消息之後去了一趟密西西比，我們發現……藉由偵測X基因判定附近是否有變種人的技術，也能偵測到變種能力還沒出現的小孩。」

「噢，天哪……」Moira摀住嘴，好半晌說不出別的話。

「因此，Emma和我認為，我們有必要另外建立一個根據地，一個可以收容變種人小孩的庇護所。想來想去，比較合適的人選和地點，只有妳和Sean和這座小島。」因為Charles的學校已經關閉了……

「那當然。」Moira一口答應，「任何我們能夠幫上忙的，我都很樂意……對吧，Sean？」

Sean安靜地點了點頭，他看起來和Moira一樣，還沒從壞消息帶來的震驚之中恢復。

三個人在沉默之中接近小屋。行經屋外的低矮石牆，Moira靠近Raven，低聲問道：「教授……他還好嗎？」

Moira一點都不恨Charles——即便Charles確實對她的腦袋動了手腳——她認為Charles的動機不僅是為了保護變種人同胞，同時也保護了她。「樹木、陽光、和親吻」的故事雖然害她飽受譏笑，上司和同僚認定她不過是個被玩弄感情的笨女人，她卻因此逃過了刑求逼供。

「我不知道。」Raven回答。

Moira遲疑片刻，接著又說：「如果教授需要我們，我們都很樂意幫忙。」

Raven垂下眼，沒有回話。

已經很久沒有人聽到Charles的消息了，Raven也已很久沒聽到Charles的聲音了。

Charles不只消失在政府的雷達，也消失在每一個人能夠觸及的範圍之外。

無論她有多麼不願意承認，事實就是，Charles拋下了他們。

 

※　※　※

 

距離：13877 km

 

她對Alex眨了眨眼。Alex滿臉困惑瞄了她一眼，然後尷尬地別開臉。

Raven忍不住微笑，倘若此刻沒有要務在身，她還真想再逗弄Alex，只為了看他更加困惑、更加尷尬的模樣。

過去數年之間，Raven持續調查Trask工業，陸續發現一些令她更加擔憂的事——除了被仇恨團體或政府探員綁架（或殺害）的變種人，Trask也從軍方那裡取得變種人士兵的基因樣本。

變種人早已不是祕密，變種人大兵的特殊能力自然而然引來服役單位的關注，戰爭期間軍方甚至試驗性成立了一支變種人特殊作戰小隊。然而今日從越南撤軍在即，這些形同用完武器的變種人士兵會有什麼下場？Raven絲毫不敢大意，她隨著軍隊千里迢迢來到越南，只為確保變種人同胞平安歸國返家，不會再遭受到人類利用或殘害。

這次她沒有來晚，在中部高原的一座軍營裡，她走進憲兵看守的「隔離區」帳篷，及時阻止了變種人士兵被直接送進實驗室的命運。

不需要她說第二次，帳篷裡的變種人全都背起行李，迅速跟在她身後。

「Erik呢？」Alex在她背後問了這句。

「現在我單獨行動。」

一說到Erik，Raven就有氣——她不只一次在電視或報紙上看到Erik破壞囚室成功越獄的新聞，但她沒有一次等到Erik找她會合，他又被抓回去關進警戒更森嚴的監獄。理論上，憑他們的本事，越獄並非難事，Emma負責傳遞消息、Erik破壞監獄、Raven滲透接應，這應該很簡單，但Erik幾次越獄都沒和他們事先商量，彷彿他不是真心想要逃走。這下可好了，現在他被關進五角大廈裡頭高度戒備的特殊囚室，想要闖進去或逃出來都變得相當棘手。

Raven變回軍官，匆匆領著一行人走向即將起飛的運輸機。

「我建議你們最好劫機，降落在其他的機場，以免飛機才落地，已經有人等在那裡要抓人了。」

「……好。」

「Trask擁有偵測變種人的科技，Alex，你們一定要提高警覺。」

「瞭解。」

「Sean和Moira在蘇格蘭北部外海的繆爾島，他們在島上建立了變種人的庇護所，收容了幾個變種人小孩。如果你有機會見到他們，替我向他們問候一聲。」

Alex面露詫色，不過他仍對Raven點了點頭。

「妳不和我們一起走嗎？」

Raven搖頭。

她的戰爭還沒結束。

前方還有漫漫長路。

 

※　※　※

 

距離：5778 km

 

Raven沒有預料到Charles會出現在巴黎。

她更沒有預料到Erik一見到她就想殺了她。

第一次沒得手，還狠著心再次痛下殺手。

驚嚇過去之後，她逐漸恢復鎮靜。她躺在醫院的病床上，擬定了計畫。她睡了幾個小時，天亮之前，她悄悄溜出醫院，埋伏在人來人往的地鐵站。小腿的傷處依舊疼痛，但更痛的是遭到信任夥伴背叛的淌血心頭。她咬緊牙關苦苦撐著，經過了五個小時，她終於攔截到Erik。

Raven耐著性子聽完Erik的解釋。

她沒有殺了Erik。

她不可能下手。

Erik說的是實話，他從來都不曾對Raven撒謊，所以她相信Erik的說詞。

Erik做出的每一個決定，最優先考量的都不是他自己，而是所有的變種人，就算是這次也沒有例外。

假如犧牲一個人就能保障全體變種人同胞的未來，如果她必須做出選擇，那麼，她很有可能也會選擇犧牲自己的生命。

但，這應該是 **她的** 選擇，而不是Erik或其他人說了就算的。

她對Erik道出內心的想法，說她不想要戰爭，擔心她所做的只會加深衝突，害她失去更多朋友。然而Erik卻沉著嗓子斥責她，說她迷失了方向，還說她仍是Charles的小女孩。

Raven抬起眼注視著Erik。在他的臉上，她已經看不到過去那位讓她死心塌地追隨的領袖了。

也許她真如Erik所說的，迷失了方向，但她心底有個聲音明確告訴她，Erik堅持的道路無法開創她想要見到的未來。

現在的Erik，就跟當年她離開的Charles半斤八兩——固執己見，聽不見她的聲音，聽不進她的意見。

「再見了，Erik。」

Raven閃身走出電話亭，瞬間改變外貌。她隱身在人群裡，看著Erik左右張望尋找她的身影，過了一會才又繼續向前走。

她站在原地，目送著Erik的背影遠去。

那從來都不是愛情，她愛Erik，但她沒有愛上他。她尊敬Erik，仰慕他，相信他，因為他給了她自信、給了她方向、也給了她目標。在他們短暫相處的時間裡，Erik教導她生存、戰鬥、和調查的技巧，她曾經是他最出色的學生也是他最忠誠的同伴。

但現在，Erik在她的身上留下了不可能撫平的傷疤。

鼻子發酸，眼眶潮濕，她眨了眨眼，稍稍抬起下巴，不想讓眼淚掉下來。

_再見了，Erik。_

_我對你無條件的追隨到此為止。_

 

※　※　※

 

距離：401 km

 

她看了Charles和Hank最後一眼，她勾起嘴角淺淺一笑，接著轉過身，一拐一拐離開。

雖然她依舊迷惘，但她感覺到心頭好像有個結已經解開了。

Charles是個非常有影響力的人，凡是敞開心房和他接觸過的人，就算在分離之後，他帶來的影響無論經過多少時日都不會消失。

很久以前，他對Raven許下了一個承諾，他給了她一個家，讓她有機會度過衣食無缺的童年。在那棟空蕩蕩的冰冷大房子裡，兩個互相關心的小孩陪伴著彼此長大成人。成年後他們依然形影不離，Charles總說他會照顧Raven，因為她是Charles的親人也是他身邊唯一的變種人同類。

Raven曾經非常崇拜Charles，想要得到他的肯定，也想要獲得他的認同。但不論她怎麼做，Charles始終把她當作需要保護的小女孩，總是給她指示，期望她遵守。

因此，Raven決定離開那位過度保護她的唯一親人。

離開Charles……雖然Raven從不後悔，但那依舊是個痛心的決定。

Charles銷聲匿跡的那幾年，他投射的陰影——美好理想幻滅的陰影——籠罩在每一個和他接觸過的人身上。

尤其是最親近他的人。

尤其是Erik和她。

尤其是Erik。

Erik和Raven很少提起Charles，因為一提起他，他們總不免感到失望和遺憾的刺痛。Charles給了Erik奮鬥的目標以及對未來的憧憬，而離別在Erik的心中留下了一個無法填補的缺口。

Erik審判到入獄服刑那段期間，Charles曾經用Cerebro找過Raven。Charles由衷關心她，但他的態度卻令人不敢恭維——他總是告訴Raven，她屬於那裡，她應該回家。

想當然耳，Raven一次都沒有回去。

直到將近十年之後的今天，Charles終於改變了。

_我對妳有信心。_

他終於不再試圖控制她，不再用諄諄告誡的口氣對她說話，要求她遵照。

當然，Charles還是那個喜歡說教的老古板，但至少，他把決定權交到Raven手上，信任她做出自己的決定。

也許有一天她會再回去那裡，Charles和她的「家」——但那是因為她想要回去，而非任何人告她說她必須回去。

也許有一天她會回家，但那天不是今天。

今天，她要開始尋找一條屬於自己的道路。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 開頭那段，其實我只是想讓Rogue用南方口音叫Raven媽媽（毆）但最後寫了和原本計畫完全不一樣的內容——原本寫的是女孩哭個不停，Raven要Emma用讀心術好讓她變成女孩熟悉的人的模樣，結果她按照Emma投射的影像改變外貌，然後女孩對著她叫媽咪。
> 
> 另，我可以理解Erik基於「The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few (or the one).」做出來的舉動，但當街開槍送屍體樣本實在太蠢了。  
> 還有我相信大家都活著，只是Erik不知道而已——因為他的消息是從政府探員那裡聽來的，而那些人都被Emma洗腦了。#EverybodyLives


End file.
